Presente de Páscoa
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Harry nunca teve uma comemoração de Páscoa com os tios. Severus e Sirius resolvem presenteálo de forma inesquecível. Slash. Resposta ao desafio de Páscoa da PSF.


Título: Presente de Páscoa

Autora: Ivi

Beta: Nicolle Snape. Obrigada pela betagem ultra sônica!

Classificação: NC-17

Par: Harry Potter, Sirius Black e Severus Snape

Avisos: Slash, yaoi, lemon.

Disclaimer: Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eu só os coloco em situação que a gente não vê nos livro dela...

Referente a palavra nº 94 (presente) da minha table. Escrita para o desafio de Páscoa da comunidade Potter Slash Fics.

Feliz Páscoa e boa leitura!

* * *

**Presente de Páscoa**

- Potter, eu posso saber o que pensa que está fazendo?

Sem sequer se voltar, Harry continuou observando a panela e respondeu, distraído:

- Oi, Severus. Estou cozinhando.

- É mesmo, Potter? Se não tivesse me avisado, eu não teria percebido sozinho. – Severus respondeu, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

Harru virou-se para o homem mais velho, tendo o cenho levemente franzido.

- Se havia percebido, qual é o problema então?

Severus deu um olhar significativo para a desordem total ao redor.

- Eu gostaria de saber porque você está destruindo minha cozinha. – Ele aproximou-se e observou o conteúdo de uma travessa. – Isso é chocolate?

Harry viu o outro franzir o nariz, numa careta de evidente desagrado.

- Oh, desculpe quanto a cozinha. Assim que terminar, eu faço um feitiço de limpeza. Não tenho culpa se não encontro nada aqui. E, sim, é chocolate.

- Se você passasse mais tempo em casa, não teria esse problema. – Ele falou sem nenhum tom de acusação, apenas constando um fato.

Harry remexeu-se desconfortável. Acrescentou o café ao creme de leite da panela.

- Não gosto de atrapalhar. Você e Sirius precisam de privacidade. Eu já estou providenciando outro lugar para ficar...

Severus se recostou contra a pia e deu-lhe um olhar de enfado, interrompendo-o.

- Potter, se você nos incomodasse, eu seria o primeiro a te expulsar daqui. – Severus pegou uma panela imunda e a olhou com atenção, antes de colocá-la dentro da pia. – Bem, às vezes, você é bagunceiro demais. Como agora. E eu repenso essa minha decisão de não colocá-lo juntamente com Black, para fora daqui.

Harry sorriu. A tentativa de humor de Severus não passou desapercebida. Dividia sua atenção entre o homem e a mistura que fazia.

- Sirius é muito mais bagunceiro que eu. Sempre.

- Ah, sim. Mas ele sabe bem como compensar esse e os outros defeitos.

Harry se sentiu enrubescer ao imaginar como Sirius fazia Severus 'esquecer' seus defeitos. Os gemidos deles que ouvia ocasionalmente, antes de lançar um feitiço silenciador, eram uma boa prova disso. Só esperava que Severus creditasse seu rosto vermelho ao calor, mas duvidava muito. Desde que estabeleceram uma convivência quase civilizada, seu ex - professor de poções havia descoberto novas formas de provocá-lo. Preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário a respeito. Acrescentou o uísque e o açúcar, remexendo bem a mistura.

- Afinal, o que pretende fazer com todo esse chocolate? – Severus perguntou, depois de uns minutos em silêncio.

Harry agradeceu mentalmente pela mudança de assunto. Voltou-se para ele, mas ainda prestando atenção ao que fazia.

- Eu estava conversando com Sirius sobre comemorações com os trouxas e ele ficou todo empolgado com umas trufas que sei fazer. Então, resolvi prepará-las.

- Sei. Que desperdício de energia.

- Como assim? Não gosta de chocolate?

- Na verdade, é indiferente para mim. Não ligo muito e jamais passaria tanto tempo numa cozinha preparando.

Harry olhou rapidamente para Severus para ver se ele falava sério. Ao confirmar que sim, voltou sua atenção para a travessa, escondendo o sentimento de decepção.

- Ah, que pena. Sempre achei que você combinasse muito bem com chocolate meio amargo.

- Por que? – Severus disse, surpreso.

'_Porque tem ótimo paladar e é bom para ser comido puro'_, o pensamento veio tão repentino que Harry ficou chocado. Virou-se de costas, pois tinha certeza que estava mais vermelho que Ron.

- Não sei. Pensei que o Sirius tivesse comentado isso. – Harry agradeceu por sua voz ter saído normal.

- Por falar nisso, onde ele está?

- Não sei. A última vez que o vi, estava indo para a biblioteca.

- Biblioteca? Lupin veio nos visitar?

Harry tentou ocultar um sorriso.

- Não que eu tenha visto.

- Com licença. Vou ver o que ele está fazendo.

Harry apenas assentiu e continuou seus afazeres.

----------------------- x -----------------------

Sirius estava sentado no chão, folheando mais um livro com impaciência. Ao seu redor, tinha uma pilha e vários outros estavam espalhados por todos os lados. Já pensava em desistir quando ouviu a porta se abrindo e Severus entrou. Deixou o livro de lado e deu um sorriso caloroso. Notou a expressão fechada do outro homem.

- Oi, Sevie.

- Sirius, você e Potter resolveram colocar a casa abaixo? Que bagunça é essa com meus livros?

- Ah, Sevie. Desculpe. Eu estava procurando um livro para o Harry. Sobre Artes das Trevas.

- Artes das Trevas? Pensei que estavam falando sobre comemorações com os trouxas.

- Ah, estávamos também. Daqui a pouco vou sair e fazer umas compras. Sabia que os tios dele nunca deram nada para ele na Páscoa? Nós temos de mudar isso, Sevie. Temos de fazer algo memorável. Só precisar achar o livro antes.

-Qual o autor?

- É o livro daquele autor com cara de sapo.

- Você pretendia olhar cada um dos livros baseado apenas nessa informação? – A voz de Severus mostrava uma certa incredulidade. – Isso é _brilhante_, Black.

Sirius viu Severus fazer um movimento elegante com a varinha e os livros que estavam espalhados voltarem ao lugar de origem. Um livro saiu voando da estante em direção a ele e quando ia pegá-lo, ele o acertou na cabeça e ficou flutuando a sua frente.

- Ai. – Sirius passou a mão onde o livro o tinha acertado e olhou bravo para Severus.

Pegou o livro e verificou que era exatamente o que procurava. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao outro.

- Desculpe, Black. Acho que estou perdendo o jeito com a varinha.

Os dois estavam de frente um para o outro. Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso, escorregando a mão pelo corpo de Severus.

- Ah, isso eu posso garantir que não está, não.

Ficaram se beijando e tocando por um tempo até que Sirius se afastou.

- Adoraria continuar assim, com você, mas preciso ir fazer aquelas compras.

Sirius observou Severus se afastar, parecendo contrariado.

- Você mima demais o Potter.

Sirius se afastou e deu um suspiro irritado. Não queria retomar aquela discussão.

- Severus, eu não mimo ninguém. Ele precisa da nossa ajuda.

- Sirius, ele é um adulto. Eu entendo que ele precise de ajuda agora, mas você tem de parar de tratá-lo como criança.

- Severus, eu não o trato como criança. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que já paramos de enxergá-lo como uma há anos.

Os dois se encararam um tempo até que Severus voltou a beijá-lo. Afastaram-se e Sirius disse, sorrindo:

- Eu não demoro. Não vá fazer nada que eu mesmo não faria.

Severus retribuiu com um sorriso e olhar malicioso:

- Pode deixar.

----------------------- x -----------------------

Harry acordou com aquela sensação de não saber onde estava. Olhou pela janela e viu o céu escuro. Tinha dormido muitas horas. Levantou-se, saiu se despindo e jogando as roupas pelo chão até alcançar o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um short e resolveu comer alguma coisa. Verificou as horas. _'Sirius e Severus já devem ter se deitado.'_

Desceu as escadas sem fazer nenhum barulho. Tinha dormido enquanto lia o livro emprestado por Sirius. Achava que o padrinho tinha escolhido o autor mais chato de toda a biblioteca já com essa intenção. Harry vinha tendo sérios problemas para dormir e aquele cochilo tinha sido providencial. Provavelmente, era por isso que Sirius não o chamara para comer.

Ao passar pela porta da sala de estar, notou-a aberta e uma luz acesa. Harry imaginou que Severus devia ter adormecido lendo mais uma vez. Entrou para chamá-lo e mandá-lo para a cama. Quando estava no meio do aposento, foi que notou os dois corpos entrelaçados em frente a lareira.

- Severus...

A voz arfante de Sirius terminou por paralisar Harry onde estava. Não fazia a menor idéia em como devia agir. O casal a sua frente estava completamente nu. Sirius estava com os olhos fechados e ofegava enquanto Severus o beijava. Harry sentiu o corpo incendiar ao acompanhar os movimentos das mãos pálidas no membro de seu padrinho.

Um novo gemido de Sirius pareceu tirá-lo do transe e Harry percebeu que devia sair logo dali. Moveu-se alguns passos para trás e esbarrou numa mesinha, fazendo um som alto no ambiente silencioso. Os dois o encararam e um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de Severus.

- Eu...me desculpem. Não tive a intenção. – Harry tentava gaguejar uma desculpa, sentindo-se estúpido. '_Sai logo daqui, idiota_', repreendeu-se mentalmente.

Harry começou a se virar para sair, tremendamente constrangido, quando viu Sirius levantar e caminhar em direção a ele. Tentou evitar ficar encarando o corpo nu a sua frente, mas era impossível.

- Pensei que ia dormir a noite inteira. – Sirius falou, parando de frente para o afilhado.

Harry nem sabia o que dizer. Seus olhos iam do homem a sua frente para o outro deitado tranqüilamente perto da lareira.

- Eu...Sirius...me...

Sirius colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Harry, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

- Shhh...agora que já descansou, que tal ver a surpresa que preparamos para você?

- Surpresa? Como...

As palavras de Harry foram interrompidas por um beijo de Sirius. Entreabriu os lábios e as línguas se tocaram, enroscaram e o rapaz sentiu o gosto doce de chocolate na boca do padrinho. Seus corpos se encostaram e uma onda de prazer percorreu Harry ao sentir o contato da pele nua, o roçar da ereção de Sirius com a sua que o short já não disfarçava.

Harry desceu as mãos pelas costas do outro homem e deteve-se na bunda dele, apertando-a de leve, o que provocou um esfregar mais forte dos dois corpos. Ficaram se beijando e tocando por muito tempo, até que o desejo que sentia se tornou insuportável. Harry precisava e queria mais. Abriu os olhos e se viu encarando os negros de Severus que havia abraçado Sirius por trás.

Harry se colou mais ao corpo de Sirius e beijou Severus na boca. A sensação causada pelas carícias em sua pele e os gemidos do padrinho em seu ouvido, somados ao beijo terminaram de varrer qualquer traço de sanidade. Sentiu o mesmo gosto de chocolate na boca do outro. Era enlouquecedor. Só afastou-se o suficiente para recuperar o fôlego.

Severus o puxou em direção a lareira e terminou de despi-lo.

- Deixa eu te mostrar uma coisinha que o Severus preparou para nossa 'comemoração'. – Sirius falou, sorrindo.

Enquanto Sirius se afastava, Severus voltou a beijá-lo e acariciá-lo. Havia um gosto de chocolate e ervas na boca e na pele do homem que enlouquecia Harry. _'Céus, é muito melhor que chocolate meio amargo.'_

Harry apenas registrou o retorno de Sirius quando o sentiu envolvendo seu membro com as mãos. Urrou de prazer ao sentir os dedos besuntados o tocando. As sensações eram muito intensas. Havia calor, mas também havia frio. E um inebriante cheiro de chocolate.

Harry encarava diretamente os olhos de Severus enquanto Sirius o masturbava, observando as mãos pálidas dele tocando a pele de seu padrinho. Os dedos de Sirius apertaram-se levemente ao redor do pênis de Harry, intensificando o movimento.

Harry arfava e gemia, sentindo as pernas se dobrarem. Não ia agüentar muito tempo daquilo. Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, Sirius diminuiu o ritmo e sorriu de leve para ele. O padrinho se afastou um pouco, continuando a tocá-lo com uma das mãos. Sirius esticou a outra mão para Severus que derramou um pouco do líquido marrom nela.

Fascinado, Harry observou Sirius envolver a ereção de Severus com a mão livre e passar a tocar os dois no mesmo ritmo. Aquela visão era tentadora demais.

Sirius aproximou-se de Harry e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- O gosto também é muito bom.

Harry não se fez de rogado e abocanhou o membro do seu ex-professor que havia se sentado. O mesmo gosto de chocolate que havia na boca deles foi sentido agora, muito mais forte. A sensação de frio e calor intensificando a medida que aumentava o ritmo das chupadas. Achou que fosse sufocar quando a ereção de Severus tocou sua garganta, mas se recusou a parar. Não sabia que líquido era aquele, mas o cheiro era delicioso. E o sabor alucinante. Era um gosto de chocolate, mas sem mascarar o gosto próprio de Severus.

Sentiu Sirius distribuindo beijos por sua coluna e os dedos dele abrindo sua nádegas. Aumentou o ritmo das chupadas em Severus enquanto sentia Sirius o preparando com os dedos. Quando a língua do padrinho substituiu os dedos, Harry reclinou-se mais para frente, para desfrutar ao máximo o contato.

Severus enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo, obrigando-o a chupá-lo mais rápido. Harry sentiu o membro de Sirius o penetrando lentamente e achou que ia perder a força nas pernas de vez. Os três ficaram parados até que ele se acostumasse com a invasão e depois começaram a se movimentar lentamente, o ritmo das estocadas de Sirius determinando o das chupadas de Harry.

A mão de Sirius pousou no quadril de Harry e a outra envolveu o membro. Os gemidos preenchiam o ambiente e a sensação de calor e frio estava se intensificando cada vez mais. Um cheiro inebriante de chocolate no ar. Sentiu quando Sirius tocou sua próstata o resto de controle de Harry foi para o espaço. Quando o gesto voltou a se repetir, o rapaz gozou.

A mão em seu cabelo o obrigou a aumentar o ritmo das chupadas e logo sentiu tanto Sirius quanto Severus gozando também. Os três se separaram e caíram lado a lado. Ofegantes.

Sirius puxou Harry para um beijo, sentindo o sabor de Severus na boca dele. Quando se afastaram, deitaram-se com o rapaz no meio.

- Gostou da surpresa? – Sirius perguntou, rindo.

Harry começou a rir também e até Severus deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Muito. – Virou-se para o ex-professor. – Pensei que não gostasse de chocolate.

- Eu disse que era indiferente. Mas Sirius queria comemorar a Páscoa, então...

-Sevie é brilhante, não é? Acredita que ele preparou esse negócio hoje a tarde?

- Black, eu não preparo 'negócio' e sim poções. Você não aprendeu nem mesmo o nome correto?

- Ah, Sevie, relaxa. O que importa é o efeito final. E é fantástico. – Sirius falou isso e beijou o namorado.

Harry começou a rir. Não acreditava que estava presenciando outra briga daqueles dois e naquelas condições. Sirius o encarou e começou a rir também. Severus recostou no tapete e deu um sorrisinho irônico, antes de dizer:

- É bom vê-los tão animados. Afinal, ainda temos o chocolate do Potter e do Sirius para desfrutar.


End file.
